


Yolk's On You

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has it ever crossed Luffy's mind that maybe Law doesn't like to be messed with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yolk's On You

Shrieks leave both Usopp and Chopper in a panic as Usopp tries to fight Luffy’s grasp for the slingshot the straw hat wearer had stolen and told him again and again to not do it with Chopper also pleading.

He didn’t listen.

An egg hits the back of Law’s head causing him to jerk forward in surprise. The egg white and yolk slowly trail from the dark doctors hat to his hair, dampening strands together dripping to the feathers of his dark blue sweater. Law removes the egg shell he could grab and throws it to the grassy deck.

With a growl and glare set he turns to face the idiot that shot him.

Another egg slaps him in the face causing Luffy to laugh harder with the duo trying to stop him now cowering behind him.

Wiping away and picking at the egg shells, yolk and egg white from his face, Law curses at the younger captain.

With open eyes now, glare set back into place and teeth bared, he finds Luffy on his knees trying to keep himself up so he doesn’t crush the rest of the eggs sitting in a pouch around his hips like a belt.

The dark doctor sets his sword to the side for a moment letting it lean against the ship's railing to remove his hat and sweater exposing his tanned and tattooed body.

From a safer distance, Nami and Robin watch as Law chases Luffy around the ship with Chopper and Usopp screaming being followed by the battle happening.

Nami sighs with Robin rubbing her back with an extra hand still keeping her eyes on the battle below, Luffy still laughing and Law still giving chase ready to take him apart limb by limb.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made up the pun on the spot as I wrote this out on paper and thought it was funny. Someone stop me.


End file.
